Story Of A Lonely Guy
by bluek-x
Summary: Basically a story of a boy who's brought up by his father to be as dark as himself. But too bad, this boy ended up falling for their family's greatest and filthiest enemy, the mudblood. Their relationship was supposed to be a secret, but his father found


Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, undergraduate of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wrote, in the middle of a lecture by Professor Binns, a love poem to an as yet non-existent lover. She wrote with feverish energy, the tip on a pink tongue curled against upper lip, a swatch of curly hair fallen over one shoulder, unaware that watching her, were four pairs of eyes belonging to four already existing lovers - if only she would allow them that role.

One of the boys who always went through an elaborate pretence of looking for a seat in the class, his eyes tightly narrowed in earnest, frowning search, before alighting, with great show of surprise and shock, on the seat next to Hermione's, now made the mistake of craning his neck to peep at the mysterious words flowing smoothly from her quill. He withdrew instantly, stung by a cold look and and angry hand slammed protectively over the writing.

For all his ardent admiration of her, he thought Hermione hated him. He, having to insult her since their First Year just to save his family name's reputation, knew that him being happy with her, is just a fantasy in his secretive little mind.Eversince he entered Hogwarts, he was foced to insult her in every way possible. His father would give him a lashing whenever he fails to do so. Which is a little bit too much, I must say. But as years went on, the boy realised he started to grow a liking for Hermione, which he told not even a single soul.

Hermione, who grew a nice figure, and also permed her hair from being frizzy to curly, looked prettier every year. Obviously, she would have lots of admirers in school, in lust with her every assets and figure. But what can this true admirer do more than just stare at her, being unnoticed? The most they could do is talk to each other during prefect meetings, and he's glad that the prefects were given benefits of having a common room just for the prefects.

The boring lecture droned on, and Hermione wrote on, now and again casting a suspicious glance at the intrusive peeper. She wrote defiantly and breathed life into a dream.

She wrote:

"There is a place I want to go to, but I don't know where

There is someone I want to meet, but I don't know who."

Hers was a love, nurtured to fullness, in search of a lover. She had to fall in love with love, before she could fall in love with a person. When would he appear? She would know, with a certainity of the heart that surpassed any understanding by the mind, inferior organ by far, in the eternal human quest. She would know when place and person came together in the moment of love's epiphany. The road to love's damascus had its blinding lights too: she would be dazzled for one more momen, then get up, rub her eyes and come face to face with the promised presence waiting at end of the road.

Hermione jolted up from her seat with a start as the school bell rang.

'Finally, school's over. I can't take anymore lessons if this goes on. I shouldn't have done extra studying last night,' thought Hermione to herself. She got up from her seat to find Draco Malfoy, who had been sitting right next to her all the while.

"Move, Malfoy," said Hermione with a stern look on her face.

"And why are u sitting next to me anyway? No friends?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"What. I've got lots of friends, unlike you. Purebloods have got much more friends than Mudbloods like you," drawled Draco, getting up from his seat.

"Whatever Malfoy. I've got not much time to entertain you. I'm going up to the common room. I wouldn't want to be late for our second Prefect's Meeting. Unlike you, I care," said Hermione a-matter-or-factly.

"Prefects! Ahh. How can I forget?" said Draco as he started moving and left the classroom quickly, leaving Hermione behind.

Two minutes later, Hermione entered the Prefects' Common Room to find Draco, who is the Slytherin Prefect, the Head Boy (Anthony Goldsten - Ravenclaw) and Girl (Sally-Anne Perks - i cant remember which house she was from. Assume her as from Hufflepuff.), together with Justin-Finch-Fletchly the Hufflepuff Prefect, waiting patiently on their couches, for her and Lisa Turpin, the Ravenclaw Prefect.

"Hey guys, sorry i'm late. Where's Lisa?" asked Hermione with wonder.

"She's on her way here. Had to Mandy Brocklehurst to the hospital wing. Did a wrong spell during charms and had her left arm broken," explained Sally-Anne.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt," said Hermione.

"Yeah, that's right," agreed Justin.

"Serves Brocklehurst right. That showed her for being such a goody-goody during Transfiguration last week," said Draco.

"You're so mean, Malfoy. When are you going to turn over a new leaf?" called a voice from behind.

"Lisa! You're back! How is Mandy?" asked Anthony.

"Mandy should be alright, only that Mdm Pomfrey wants her to stay in the wing for a few days, until her arm gets better," said Lisa.

"Are we going to start this meeting or are we just going to sit here and talk about Brocklehurst all day?" asked Draco with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Malfoy's right. Okay, all ready?" asked Sally-Anne, and everyone nodded. "Yesterday, Professor Dumbledore basically briefed us on our future projects. But just today, Professor Dumbledore wants me to inform you all that he wants us to put away our plans for the projects first, and he wants us to plan out for the upcoming event, which is the Valentine Ball. As you all know, Valentine's Day is up in two weeks time, and Professor Dumbledore wants us to come up with the decorations, food and music. The theme is already planned. You are allowed to dress up as you wish. A sort-of fancy dress party. We Heads and Prefects are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick out your costumes. For this, i've already talked to Professor Dumbledore. He too, agrees that we should go to the ball together. I'm going with Anthony. And as for you guys, you have to choose. I know, you may not be going to the ball with your favourite someone, but I think that we should show a good impression infront of the students."

"What the-"

"Malfoy. No cursing please," Justin managed to stop Draco in time.

"Whatever, but its not fair. I don't want to go to the ball with Granger or Turpin!" argued Draco.

"But its the plan. Or would you rather want to go to the ball with Justin?" laughed Anthony.

"What?! No way," Draco piped up.

"Okay, then you'll have to choose either Hermione or Lisa," said Sally-Anne.

"Wait! I wanna go to the ball with Justin!" said Lisa.

"Okay, fine, so that leaves Malfoy with Hermione. It's settled then," said Anthony.

"WHAT?!" shouted Hermione and Draco at the same time.

"Why must i go with Granger??" fought Draco, pretending to be disgusted. But deep in his heart, he felt happy and joyful. This is his chance to be with Hermione.

"Because," said Sally-Anne.

"Because what?" asked Hermione in rage.

"Because. Thats my answer," laughed Sally-Anne.

"Sigh. Fine. I'll go with Malfoy. But. In one condition," said Hermione in a give-up tone.

"What?"

"Malfoy must promise not to insult me again."

"What the hell. It's not like as if I really wanted to go to the ball with you, Granger! I'm forced to!" said Draco.

"Malfoy, just agree!!" said the others, excluding Hermione, all at the same time.

"Fine. We might as well just call it a truce then," sighed Draco.

"Fine. Truce," Hermione said as they shook hands.

"Great! End of meeting," said Anthony and he laughed.

"See you later, guys," said Sally-Anne as she and Anthony walked out of their common room.

"So Malfoy," started Hermione.

"Draco," corrected Draco.

"Okay fine, Draco, what colour of costume do you think we should wear?" asked Hermione.

"Anything is fine," drawled Draco.

"We'll wear pink then," smiled Hermione.

"What?! No way! Don't be stupid! We'll wear black!" said Draco.

"You said anything is fine in the first place,"

"Yeah, but you're going to make me look like an Easter Bunny if i show up wearing something pink. Its even hideous in my own imaginations!" said Draco.

"Thats's the point," said Hermione cheekily.

"Its going to be a long year," sighed Draco.


End file.
